


Change My Life (It's Alright with Me)

by SpartanSiren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanSiren/pseuds/SpartanSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A home for all of my Rule 63!Haikyuu!! drabbles. Rating will fluctuate depending on the chapter as this is prompt-based.</p><p>Chapter One: Iwaoi (explicit)<br/>Chapter Two: Tsukkiyama<br/>Chapter Three: Daisuga<br/>Chapter Four: Kagehina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Things With You (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ImagineIwaoi: Fem!iwaoi where iwaizumi eats oikawa out and she comes so hard that she squirts a little on iwa's face and they both look at each other wide eyed and go holy shit that was hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name changes:  
> -Terue = Tooru  
> -Hatsune = Hajime

Iwaizumi was always thorough, Oikawa would give her that. Every time they ended up doing  _stuff_ (which was becoming rather often, if she were to be honest), her lover always made sure to treat her well, to drive her up and over the edge so long as their stamina withheld.

That brought them to tonight. Iwaizumi had asked Oikawa if she wanted to try something new, something that she had been mulling over for a while. She said she wanted to _taste_  her. Even the thought of it had made Oikawa blush. But here she was, laying back on the bed, fingers scrambling in the bedsheets, with Iwaizumi’s face sitting between her legs.

It was so indecent, but, gods, it just felt so good.

Iwaizumi’s hot breath came out in pants as she pulled her face away, making eye contact with Oikawa’s feral looking brown eyes.

“Good, or no?” She asked, “I think that’s three times now.”

Oikawa resisted the urge to push her mouth back where she wanted it. She would have to use her words if she wanted more; how annoying.

“Please, Iwa-chan,” she begged, voice embarrassingly needy, “one more, please.”

“Only if you say my name again,  _Terue_.” Her voice was annoyingly over-confident (though Oikawa supposes she would act the same if she were in that position).

_“Hatsune, please!_ ”

Her back arched off the bed as Iwaizumi’s mouth hit its mark, so wet and warm and, oh, her tongue worked wonders. The flat of her tongue drove up ever so slowly before breaking pace and haplessly swirling around her clitoris.

“H-Hatsune —ah, _ah!”_

She was overstimulated, Iwaizumi’s every movement driving little ( **big** ) sparks up and down her spine. She felt as if she were being broken apart and re-pieced together all over again. The muscles in her legs tensed, her fingers and toes curling into the sheets, making an anchor there as she lost control.

“Mmm… _there.”_

Oikawa’s sounds seemed to drive Iwaizumi to push harder, licking and lapping with vigour, saliva and other substances clinging to her face as she drove, deeper, deeper, thrusting her tongue in and out, in and out, and  **in and out**  again.

“I can’t —can’t take much more.” The words slipped from Oikawa’s mouth with ease. Once she stopped talking, she never stopped; it was her golden rule.

“Your mouth feels so,  _so_ good, Hatsune.” She squirms as Iwaizumi drags a hand up and down her side, settling her hold near Oikawa's ribs. “I can’t — _I can’t!”_

With a particularly harsh suck to her clit, Oikawa was gone. Her voice shrill as she practically screamed her lover’s name while falling from the edge yet again; she let go of herself completely, feeling something more release from her. That was rather unusual.

She craned her face toward Iwaizumi, noticing immediately that her face was rather  _wet._

“Did I just….?” She asked in disbelief.

Iwaizumi’s face was burning up as she nodded. She quickly wiped off her face with the back of her hand, looking rather embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan! I didn’t mean—”

The other girl shook her head, her cheeks still rosy as she muttered, “It’s fine. I thought it was kind of…  _hot.”_

Oikawa started laughing, dragging her best friend toward her. A pair of arms was quick to wrap around her torso as Iwaizumi moved to get more comfortable.

“Amazing, Iwa-chan,” she replied, still excited about the new discovery. “We should do that again sometime.”

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, nuzzling against Oikawa’s shoulder as her breathing began to even out.

“Next time, I’m doing you.”


	2. Wavy Braids and Wrinkled Toes (Tsukkiyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's bath is interrupted and she is not pleased. But that could be amended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name changes:  
> -Kae = Kei  
> -Tamaki = Tadashi  
> -Akiho = Akiteru

Music sounded so _interesting_  when you were under the water’s surface. Instrumentals and lyrics melted together and the pulsing beat of synthesized drums sounded almost like a bubble bursting from far, far away.

Of course, she had to surface at some point, back to the oxygen. But at least she still had the music… and the bubbles.

Long, warm baths like these had become her go-to stress relief years ago, sometime after becoming disillusioned by Akiho but before middle school graduation. They had become her crutch whenever anxiety worked its way too deeply into her mind.

_Keep it cool, Kae._

She closed her eyes, welcoming the sounds of crisp beats and sullen melodies. Her foot bounced up and down near the tap, her big toe almost making contact.

This was true peace.

“Tsukki?”

At least, it had been while it lasted.

No matter. She ignored her friend’s calling from the other room in favor of holding on to the music. The climax was fast approaching. The vocals were steadily building over the synths, a piano line danced in and out, all building to a crescendo…

“Oh my --Gods, Tsukki, I am so sorry!”

… and she missed it.

“What do you need, Yamaguchi?”

The shy girl was wringing her fingers around the bottom of her shirt, an old nervous habit that she never could let go of. No eye contact.

“Well, we usually study together on Fridays, so I just came over because I thought--”

“Breathe.”

The brunette complied and took a deep breath before continuing, “I just thought it would be okay because it’s what we usually do. I’m really sorry for walking in on you.”

Tsukishima hummed, accepting the apology. She did feel kind of bad though, seeing as the entire situation could have been avoided had she just said something. She wondered why Yamaguchi continued to hang around her; but, she supposed, that was a question for another time.

“Come here, Tamaki.”

The freckled teen’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, wide and questioning her intention. Tsukishima waved her over with a vague motion and her usual, annoyed expression.

“I’m not going to do anything. Stop worrying so much.”

Sure enough, Yamaguchi made her way toward the tub, standing there awkwardly until Tsukishima motioned for her to sit with her back facing her. She combed her fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair, taking out her hair clips in passing. The younger teen’s eyes closed as she leaned back against the tub.

“You have nice hair,” Tsukishima mused as the worked through a particularly strong knot. “It’s pretty wild though.”

“Mm,” Yamaguchi agreed, “It’s nothing like your hair, all straight and smooth.”

“My hair’s not all that great,” she disagreed, “Half of the time, I want to cut it off because it finds its way into my mouth. That’s why I always keep it up.”

Yamaguchi chuckled sleepily, the feel of Tsukishima’s fingers relaxing her completely. “It’s still pretty though.”

They sat in silence as the taller girl worked, her hands smoothing out the brunette’s waves before working them into small braids. She grabbed a couple of hair ties from her wrist to keep her creation in place.

“Done.”

Yamaguchi stood and walked over to the mirror, twisting her hands around one of the small braids. She turned around a gave the other girl a bright smile.

“It looks amazing, Tsukki! Thank you!”

Tsukishima hummed as she looked away, a small flush coming to her face at the words. Since when did she get so sentimental?

“Tamaki?”

“Yes, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, perking up.

“My toes are wrinkled,” she stated, looking down at the now-lackluster bubbles.

“R-right!” She replied, inching her way toward the door with an embarrassed look on her face. “I’ll get out of your way then!”

The door shut behind her and Tsukishima sighed, lowering her blushing face back into the water.

_Cute._

 


	3. "Study Session" (Daisuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: kaghina or daisuga drabble where they have a study session that dissolves into sweet kisses or hugs, which ever you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name changes:  
> -Koumi = Koushi  
> -Dai = Daichi

She couldn’t figure out how they had gotten here. Though, to be fair, her head was clouded with thoughts of Suga’s sweet lips on hers, of her hands gripping the other girl’s hips as she straddled her, reaching for more.

They were supposed to be studying for their English test. It was Dai’s worst subject and Suga had been kind enough to offer her help, taking her hand and leading them home. Somewhere in the middle of a lesson in complex sentence structures, she had leaned over, capturing Suga’s still-moving lips in a light kiss.

“Dai,” she had whispered, her eyes wide in surprise. Dai stumbled over her words, embarrassed at how forward she had been. Her long-time crush had been so well maintained for years, and she had ruined it in one fell swoop--

She nearly choked as Suga leaned forward, meeting her lips in a kiss, this one a bit more forceful. She watched the other girl as they pulled apart, noting the rosy blush on her pale cheeks.

“That was--”

“Yeah,” Suga said, unintentionally interrupting. She muttered a quick apology, moving her head to look away.

_She’s so beautiful._

“Uhm… would you like to… keep going, maybe?” 

_Smooth._  Dai had to resist hanging her head, keeping her gaze on Suga. The other girl looked up and gave her a 100-watt smile, nodding her head. Gods, that did something strange to her pulse.

“O-okay. Then maybe we should move,” Dai suggested, feeling crowded amongst their study materials. Suga grabbed her hand and led her to sit by her bed, leaning against the cushy material. Suga settled herself over Dai, her legs on both sides of her hips.

“Is this okay?” She asked. Dai nodded, unable to vocalize with the large knot that had formed in her throat.

“Okay, then.” And with that, Suga moved forward again. Dai met her halfway, melting into the intimate kiss. This one was longer than the other two, as it ebbed and flowed, both of them pulling back slightly, only to meet again. Dai’s hands moved to clutch at Suga’s hips, feeling a sliver of warm skin underneath her fingers. She blushed and put more force into the kiss, opening her mouth a bit more.

Suga laughed into the kiss, loosening her lips to match Dai’s. Her arms moved to wrap around the brunette’s shoulders, a hand playing with the shorter hairs on the back of Dai’s neck.

“Koumi,” she whispered against her lips before kissing her tenderly.

Suga pulled back, resting her forehead against the other teen’s. Their hot breathing mixed in the space between their mouths.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you use my name,” Suga remarked, her lips pulling up into a blissful smile.

Dai kissed her again.


	4. Change My Mind (Kagehina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hot, and Kageyama hasn’t the energy to deal with her girlfriend’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name changes:  
> -Shouko = Shouyou  
> -Tomoe = Tobio

The summer heat was sweltering. Wave after wave of heat hitting them from all angles. With the AC unit in its broken state, there was no escape other than ice bags and popsicles, but those melted in due time, leaving them just as hot as before.

Kageyama was spread out on the floor, trying her best not to let any of her skin touch in hopes that it would somehow cool her down. It didn’t seem to be working so far.

Of course, Hinata had a different idea as she cuddled up next to the black-haired teen, half a popsicle perched in her mouth. Her skin burned against her own.

“Dumbass, get off of me,” she complained, lazily trying to shove the other girl off. Effort was not in her best interest right now.

“Shut up and let me cuddle with you,” Hinata said, putting an arm around her waist.

“Nooo,” she whined. She tried to turn away, hoping to slide Hinata’s arm off of her, but that didn’t work either; she clung to Kageyama tightly, unwilling to let go.

“I can’t deal with this, Shouko. You’re too hot.”

Hinata immediately perked up, leaning her face toward Kageyama’s.

“You really think so?” She asked, plucking the now bare popsicle stick from her mouth.

“Shut up, that’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Kageyama swatted her away once more, but Hinata wasn’t one to be dissuaded by such a pathetic attempt. She leaned forward and placed a frosty kiss on the other girl’s cheek, settling by her side once more.

“I know,” she said with a smile, “But thank you anyway, Tomoe.”

Kageyama gave a resigned sigh, finally acquiescing to her girlfriend’s demands.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for prompts/the next couple/etc. can be posted in the comments or in an ask on my Tumblr page (@spartansiren.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> Your thoughts and comments would be most appreciated!


End file.
